Eye On the Prize
by Lea Dreams
Summary: When Rachel Berry wants something, she usually gets it. Well, this time she wants him. Rachel/Finn


**Eye On The Prize**

By Lea Wren

Disclaimer: I own nothing except my own unique thoughts on these two characters.

A/N: I don't know if this is done or not. I like where it ended but may want to see the story through or maybe this is the story. I dunno but read and enjoy.

Rachel sat at the piano. Her fingers rested gently on the black and white keys in front of her. She had no thought to play, however. Her eyes stared off; her thoughts were a world away. They centered on _him_.

_He_ alone could disrupt her normal unshakable focus. When Rachel Berry had a goal, she never took her eyes off the prize. Right now the prize should have been Sectionals and showcasing her awesome talent. However, _he_ kept popping up, stealing her breath and her motivation to work on the task at hand.

So enraptured in her day dreams and with a contented smile frozen on her face, Rachel never heard any footfalls behind her. A touch on her shoulder sent her jumping. A startled gasp caught in her throat, never fully expressed.

"Oh my..."

The words exploded from her lips unchecked. Whipping around, her eyes met the deep chocolate ones she had been dreaming about. The way he had appeared as if summoned straight to fulfill her fantasies had her momentarily stunned and suspended in time.

"Rachel?"

The word came from far away it seemed. It was all so surreal to her. The sound penetrated her foggy mind slowly as she continued to stare hopelessly at him. Her heart raced at the sound of his voice, but still she was unable to drag her eyes from the ones above her.

He shifted nervously, switching his weight from one foot to the other and back again. He unconsciously licked his lips as he moved. The movement finally drew her eyes from where they had been drowning in his. Her focus attached itself to his now moist lips. A swift intake of breath could be heard in the sudden deafening silence.

Those lips taunted her, or so it seemed to Rachel. She never realized she had moved until her body felt the heat of his flush against hers. Her lips were pressed tightly against his moist ones. Again her eyes were locked with his, both staring wide eyed and not blinking.

The tension in the room sparked in a new and exciting way. Watching in amazement, Rachel saw his eyes lazily droop and slide down to close. She allowed her own eyes to close while in her mind she reveled in the feel of both his body and lips on hers and his acceptance of her kiss.

After what seemed like years and seconds, he lifted his head slightly. Rachel trembled with the loss. Sure of the fact that he was feeling what she was, she stood on tip toe and again pressed her lips to his, this time with a fierce possessiveness.

Rachel clung to the kiss and him, her mouth opening under the pressure of his lips. Going by instinct rather than experience, she lightly nipped on his bottom lip, gently soothing the ache with her tongue after. Then taking control of the kiss, Rachel dipped her tongue into his mouth. She touched his tongue tentatively with hers.

A groan sounded in the room, echoing back in Rachel's head. It wasn't from her. The sound shocked her so much that she stopped kissing him. Her mouth went slack in her astonishment. Her body that had been pressed so tightly to his that a piece of paper couldn't fit in between them suddenly swayed backwards. Their lips barely separated with a soft kissing sound.

Both sets of eyes opened and stared at the other. One set was alight with pure happiness and the other was shot with terror. Neither moved for a second, just continued to stare back at each other. The second passed and suddenly the spell was broken. He shifted slightly as she finally looked down breaking eye contact.

The tension in the room that had been exciting felt oppressive and uncomfortable. Rachel was unsure of what to do or say. She had never been in a situation like this. She was elated on one hand that they had kissed, but also stricken with the urge to cry because she had glimpsed that terror that was rocking through his mind and body.

A sigh accompanied by shuffling of feet broke the silence in the room as he stepped back from her. She continued to stare down at the floor. A part of her wanted to look up at him and basically demand they talk about what happened, to force him to admit he liked it, and to possibly repeat the performance. However, the rest of her was terrified she would look up and see regret and that would hurt her more than anything in the world.

"Um…I…We…Well…"

The fact that he was stuttering had Rachel smiling despite herself. He was just too damn cute for his own good. Fiddling with the hem of her shirt, she decided to let him figure out what he was trying to say before she did anything. Whatever he said she knew she could deal with it. She had to anyway. With a wry smile directed at her shoes, she patiently waited until he spit it out.

"I have a girlfriend…"

With that sentence, all of Rachel's determination that she could handle it dissolved. She felt the tears welling up. He was still choosing someone else over her. He had enjoyed their kiss. Rachel knew that with a certainty. She couldn't believe that it wasn't enough. Despair stole over her. He was still talking so she kept quiet and listened although her heart pounded and shattered with each word.

"…pregnant with my baby. I have to take care of her and it. This should have never happened."

The last bit sparked her anger. He was right. He should have never enjoyed their kiss, but he did. She wanted him to admit that. With a new determination, she looked up at him and cocked her head to the side. Her eyes were red from the burning of the tears, but they also sparked with a fire of determination.

"But it did happen _and you enjoyed it._"

Rachel emphasized the last part. Her eyes stared into his daring him to contradict her. She tapped her foot impatiently as he opened his mouth to do just that only to close it a few seconds later knowing he couldn't. A smile lit up her face as she stepped toward him poking him in the chest.

"Let's both get this clear. You like me. I like you."

"Uh…"

Rachel shook her head at his interruption. She had something to say. He was damn sure going to listen to it whether he liked it or not. He couldn't kiss her, like it, then dismiss it. She wasn't that girl. She was Rachel Berry. Others might see a misfit, but she was star and special. It was about time he realized that.

"Hush! I have something to say, and you are going to listen."

She turned away and began pacing trying to get the wording right in her head before she blurted it out. Rachel knew this would probably be the only time she would get to say all that she wanted to so it needed to be perfect. While her inner debate was waging, he moved and sat on the piano bench. The sound of the bench moving brought her back to him.

"Look, I know you have a girlfriend. However, she unfortunately is not the one you want. You want me. I want you. It's only logical that _we_ should be together. We both know this. Don't try denying it. Example, you liked my kiss. The girlfriend is a problem, but she is not the major one. The problem is the baby. Not that babies aren't lovely…just in this case, it's rather troubling. I am not one to break up families. I am not a home wrecker. I am not a wrecker of anything. I also really wouldn't be attracted to a man who would just blow off his kid like nothing. It takes a real man to stand up and commit to his kid like you have…I am too young to be a step mother. I have goals and dreams. A child would severely hamper those. I am sure you have goals and dreams to, but they can't possibly measure up to mine. That all aside, all I can think about is you, your lips, your eyes, your body, what it would be like to take off your…well that's beside the point. The point is the despite the craziness of the situation, I still want you and only you. You want me back. It's that simple."

He just sat there, stunned. She sighed and realized that it had come out all wrong. He didn't understand what she had said. He probably never would. Rachel sighed again in defeat. Her shoulders hunched slightly as she turned to go.

"Rachel…"

His voice saying her name had her pause. She waited wondering if he would continue. She owed him that after he listened to her crazy ramblings. Still her confidence was gone and she refused to turn around. She could feel his eyes on her back though. It was quite disconcerting.

"I like you Rachel. I do. You are right there. But…"

"Why is there a 'but'?"

"But I love this baby. It comes first…not me, not you, and not Quinn. I never knew my dad, and my baby will know me and know I love her. I want my baby to grow up and have everything I didn't. That means both a mom and a dad. I realize you can't understand that, but I do. So despite liking you, I have to do what's right for my baby."

Rachel sighed softly. Despite what his words meant, her heart swelled with admiration and more love for him than she thought possible. That right there was why she knew she could love him for forever. He was right, but he seemed to miss one point. She was obligated to make him see. Turning around and looking at him, she gave him a sad smile.

"You can love your baby. That doesn't mean you have to love the mother of your baby. You can still be there for your kid and not be with its mom. People do it all the time. Don't you and her both deserve to be happy too? Think about it, Finn."

He sat there with a shocked look on his face. She had spoken so softly. She was sure he heard her though. With another sad smile, Rachel turned and walked away. She was going to fight for him, not for her own happiness, but for his. The baby may be a complication, but nothing stopped Rachel when she wanted something. She kept her eye on the prize and that prize was Finn. He deserved happiness, and she was determined to give it to him.


End file.
